The Ebon Wolf
by Thesseli
Summary: The Ebon Blade's offer of revival to those who would fight the Legion extends to everyone, no matter how unlikely or how long gone. A sequel to both 'The Ebon Lion' and 'Stormbreaker'.


It was in Dalaran, at Greyfang Enclave, that Genn Greymane picked up a strangely familiar scent.

He paused, sniffing the air. It was faint and almost recognizable, but he couldn't quite place it. It was as if it was overlaid by something else, something that was also familiar, but the two together had him at a loss. He was about to shift to his lupine form to take advantage of its keener sense of smell, but at that moment the source of the scent came into view.

It was a worgen death knight, eyes gleaming blue, that stood at the entrance to the enclave. Genn didn't recognize him, but there were hushed whispers as the people parted to let him approach the Gilnean king. As he got closer, Genn sniffed again; the knight's scent was maddeningly familiar.

And then, standing before the king, the death knight shifted to his human form, and Genn finally understood.

"Father," Liam choked out. "Father, it's so good to see you."

Genn stared in astonishment for a few moments. Then, overcome with emotion, he wrapped his arms around his son, cradling him as if he was still a child. "How-?" asked Genn, when he was able to speak once more.

"The Deathlord of the Ebon Blade asked me…she used one of those shaman spirit-speakers, and asked me if I would come back and fight for Azeroth against the Legion. When I found out you and mother and Tess were all right, I said yes."

Tears were streaming down the king's face now, but he was smiling joyfully. The spirit-speakers had become well known, as had the Ebon Blade's offer of revival to those who would fight the Burning Legion, but that wasn't what he'd meant. "No, I mean how are you a worgen? The affliction can't be passed to a death knight."

Now Liam smiled. "I was bitten before the final battle. I took the night elves' cure right before we stormed the city. I never got to tell you."

"Thank the Light," he breathed. "Later, long after the evacuation, I found out that Godfrey and his co-conspirators had been raised as Forsaken, and I prayed it hadn't happened to you as well."

"Sylvanas tried. Or at least I think she tried, before she realized worgen couldn't be raised by her valkyr." Liam's gaze turned thoughtful. "They say Sylvanas is missing. That nobody's seen her in months."

"Yes," Genn said, after a moment, feeling that same warm sense of satisfaction he'd had when he'd witnessed her death. He'd told no-one what he saw that night, and never planned to. "Hopefully she is dead, for good this time." He smiled again. "I would like to thank your Deathlord personally, for returning my son to me."

"I know that for political reasons, she can't enter this place, but you can still send her a message," Liam replied. "The Ebon Blade doesn't care about faction. She's been bringing back people from Alliance and Horde alike, equally, so letters between sides are pretty common." He turned towards the door of the enclave. "That's her outside, the blonde next to the elf from Azsuna."

Genn followed his son's gaze. He recognized Prince Farondis, he'd met him in the Broken Isles when the elf was nothing more than a ghost bound to the land where he'd died. Now he was here, another of the recently raised members of the Ebon Blade; and Genn wondered briefly at how powerful the magic involved must have been, to restore someone who'd been dead for ten thousand years.

Farondis bowed to Genn, then said something to the blood elf beside him. Genn was too far away to make out the words, but when she turned he was able to get a better look at her.

And the twin swords at her sides.

Genn's eyes widened, and he took an involuntary step forward. Those were the blades that had cut down Sylvanas, he would have recognized them anywhere. Another step closer, on purpose this time, and now – even in human form – he was able to catch the blood elf's scent.

The leader of the Ebon Blade had killed the Warchief of the Horde.

/Thank you,/ he mouthed to her, knowing that he couldn't speak to her directly. Not here and not now. But someday.

She smiled at him, and then she and Farondis disappeared through a death gate, apparently satisfied that their colleague had gotten home safely.

"What is her name?" Genn asked his son, once they were gone.

"Arrelon."

"Arrelon," he repeated thoughtfully. That was a name for another day, he decided, resting a hand on Liam's shoulder. "We should return to the mainland for now. I know how much your mother and sister will want to see you." There was joy in the old wolf's heart at that. "Our family will finally be whole again."


End file.
